Condenados por un Pecado Fraternal
by WritingTheUnknown
Summary: "El amor no tiene fronteras". Esa es una de las mentiras más grandes que he escuchado, la ironía de esa frase brilla en toda su esplendor... Y si te dijera... ¿Que estoy enamorado de mi propio hermano? ¿Tendría fronteras ahora?...(S.Italia x N.Italia, Prusia x Alemania, Noruega x Islandia, EE.UU x Canadá, Ucrania x Rusia x Belarús,Holanda x Bélgica, Escocia x Inglaterra)(Gakuen AU)
1. PRÓLOGO

"_**El amor no tiene fronteras"**_

_**El amor SÍ tiene fronteras**_

_**Yo vivo tras una de ellas**_

_**Porque estoy enamorado…**_

…_**De mi propio hermano.**_

_**¿Siguen sin haber fronteras?**_

* * *

¿Qué está mal en mí?

Quizás, la realidad ha decidido tomarme como una de sus víctimas, guiándome a través de esos caminos prohibidos (sin embargo, irresistibles); de los cuales, incluso si trato de resistirme con cada pequeña gota de porfía que existe en mí, no podría evitar caer bajo sus hechizos involuntarios nuevamente. O quizás, soy yo quien realmente puso su propia cordura en juego sólo por esto…

Je, y dije "sólo por esto" como si en verdad no valiera nada.

Pero el punto real es que no puedo seguir sobrellevando más esto, simplemente no puedo evitarlo… No puedo evitar verlo como algo más que un hermano…  
Sus ojos estrellados, su suave cabello ondulante, su dulce tacto, la armonía en su voz, sus labios carnosos y rosáceos (los cuales esconden un sabor por el que moriría por probar) que despiden palabras sabias… Y es sólo que… Yo… Amo cada parte de él con cada parte de mí, incluso la palabra más halagadora no podría cubrir todas las virtudes que él posee, ni podría la obra de arte más bella asemejar su pura perfección… Y el simple pensamiento de compartir exactamente la misma sangre me excita…  
Cada día que pasa me siento como un monstruo, como un criminal. Sé que merezco lo peor. Cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo, no puedo evitar contemplar su propia figura (nos parecemos tanto, sin embargo, somos tan diferentes), pienso en él todo los días y todas las noches…

Este amor enfermo me está consumiendo; caigo prisionero de mis ilusiones y me desoriento entre todas aquellas sensaciones diferentes que afloran en mí con cada mirada que le dirijo, y con cada mirada que él me dirige.  
Cada día que pasa se torna un martirio para mí, y cada vez se me hace más difícil disimularlo… No puedo seguir ocultándolo.

Es inverosímil, pero esa es la verdad: Lo amo, esa es la única cosa en el mundo de la que estoy completamente seguro. Amo a mi hermano, y quiero que él también me ame. Pero estoy tan aterrado de mis propios sentimientos; sigo estando amedrentado de cada lugar al que esta realidad me ha llevado. Y estoy convencido de que, no importa qué, si trato de cambiar algo de este tortuoso día a día, el destino inevitable que aguarda por mí no tendrá clemencia alguna por nuestra simple relación fraternal.

Soy incapaz de recordar cuándo y cómo fue que todo esto empezó. A veces solo pienso que, desde el primer momento que lo cargué en mis brazos, supe que era el amor de mi vida… Y la cantidad de veces que la esperanza me ha engañado es innumerable: Es casi como si él pudiera adivinar lo que estoy escondiendo tras mi mirada, como si conociera cada pensamiento que hay en mi mente, y todo lo que lee le parece tan estúpido y desesperado…

Desde entonces vivo condenado, condenado por el amor. Condenado por un pecado fraternal.

* * *

**No pude evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo xD Tenía que hacer una traducción para esto... Bien, en fin, creo que todo lo que se tenía que saber está en la versión en inglés (aunque creo que esta me quedó mejor que la que está en inglés T-T bou-houu) : El título y la frase de arriba es propiedad de Poks (en CDM), aunque las historias en sí no tienen nada que ver más allá de que ambas son de temática incestuosa (y el summary creo que también era de ahí, aunque ahora ya no lo encuentro).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya**


	2. 1: Odio todo, pero no a él

**PDV de Romano:**

¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió tan obscuro? Y este hedor… Es-… ¿Moho? Podía escuchar el sonido de algún líquido goteando, y lo que sea en lo que estaba dentro se sentía… húmedo. Pude divisar un pequeño agujero de luz a lo lejos de mí.

Traté de perseguir el final, pero mi cuerpo fue atacado por un repentino dolor. Luego de eso, comencé a considerar la posibilidad de haber caído.  
Apenas podía mantenerme de pie, debido al suelo resbaloso y desnivelado, y aquel dolor intermitente cual lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse…

Una vez que alcancé el final, la escena entera frente a mis ojos cambió: Estaba sobre un acantilado, precisamente, en un campo de margaritas sobre un acantilado. La asesina luz del sol estuvo cerca de cegarme en un cambio de claridad abrupto, mis pulmones se recuperaron luego de respirar aire fresco y puro, y el dolor terminó de disolverse.  
Me giré para contemplar una caverna hecha de piedra plateada; el canto de los pájaros reemplazó aquel goteo esporádico. Era definitivamente un lugar paradisíaco.

"Jaja"

Una súbita risa capturó mi atención de inmediato: Conocía esa voz, esa dulce, infantil y esperanzadora voz… Era SU voz, esa única y embelesadora risa que penetraba con dinamismo en mis oídos, embriagándome, y alegraba mi día sin importar qué.

Comencé a seguir el sonido en una ávida búsqueda por mi hermano. Quería encontrarlo. Quería estar con él…

Una mano me agarró sorpresivamente del brazo. Sin siquiera darme tiempo para voltear, sentí como sus dedos se deslizaban por mis antebrazos, hasta alcanzar mi muñeca, y haciéndome correr junto con su figura para guiarme al centro del acantilado: Era él. Entonces me tomó de la otra muñeca, forzándome a bailar.  
Estábamos brincando en círculos alrededor del campo, cuyas flores parecían nunca morir.  
Él lucía antinaturalmente hermoso. Había algo en sus ojos acaramelados, algo que le hacía brillar y rebosar alegría de una manera inusual. Su figura completamente vestida en brillante blanco lo hacían asemejarse a un ángel danzante… pero no, él era algo aún más hermoso que eso.  
Repentinamente, paramos.

"Te amo, hermano" Dijo, plantando un beso en mi mejilla, mi rostro instantáneamente se ruborizó a una mezcla de escarlata y rosado.

Su risa inundó con deleite mis oídos una vez más, mientras me guiaba al borde del acantilado. Sopesando una y otra vez, si debería confesarle la verdad también.

"T-También te amo, Feliciano" Correspondí, tartamudeando, aún sorprendido por aquella inesperada acción suya.

Feliciano entonces me abrazó, y cerró sus ojos en su usual posición…

Sabía lo que ocurriría luego, así que le imité.

Y nuestros labios se fundieron en un intoxicado beso, lleno de deseo, esperanza y pasión. Sentí como nuestros cuerpos se convertían en uno, y lentamente comenzamos a caer sobre la…

Nada.

Abrí mis ojos, sólo para notar que no había realmente nada bajo nosotros, solo un vasto vacío lleno de algo que parecía ser una especie de interminable niebla violácea. Abrí mis párpados y mis pupilas se dilataron, luego, aparté mis labios de los de mi hermano.

"¡No! ¡Lovino! ¡Te amo!" Feliciano gritó.

No podía hacer nada; estaba completamente estoico ante esta situación: sólo caíamos, y caíamos, y caíamos… Ni siquiera íbamos a morir por estrellarnos contra las grietas del suelo, era desesperante… Era este… ¿Era este el precio que debíamos pagar por este amor pecaminoso?

"¡Lovino! ¡Lovino!".

Mi hermano gritaba, rogando por mi beso. Nuestros labios se armonizaron una vez más. Si caería por siempre, entonces, al menos caería por siempre junto con él.

Con mis ojos ya cerrados, dejé que la niebla nos cubriera, y luego todo se oscureció, de nuevo…

"¡Lovino!" La voz de Feliciano cambió de repente, era más… ¿Femenina? "¡Lovino!" Sentí que algo punzaba mi cabeza.

"¡Lovino! ¡Lovino! ¡Despierta ya! ¡El profesor va a matarte!" Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, sólo para encontrarme a mí mismo en la jungla que era la clase de Europa: el profesor de geografía tomándole un examen oral a mi hermano, ignorando el hecho de que todo el mundo estaba gritando obscenidades o haciendo _chuletas_ para pasar el examen.

Fue sólo un sueño… Un hermoso, celestial sueño que terminó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual Bella me despertó punzando mi cabeza con un lápiz.

"Vamos, Lovino, eres el siguiente" Apuntó al escritorio del profesor con su lápiz. Aún confundido, sólo asentí con la cabeza. Su expresión cambió súbitamente, ahora era más… pícara, como si supiera todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño "¿Sobre qué estabas soñando? Ya sabes… Nadie más que yo te oyó decir "También te amo", y luego balbucear algún nombre incomprensible… Puedes contarme si quieres, no se lo diré a nadie" Ella sonrió.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No era nada! ¡No estaba soñando nada! Escuchaste mal…" Pero por supuesto, no iba a contarle nada. Se supone que es un secreto, un secreto que sólo yo sé.

Mi atención fue capturada en algo más importante que aquel sueño:

"¡_Ve~_ Saqué un diez!" Feliciano gritó en júbilo, brincando por todo el angosto espacio entre los pupitres. Si tuviera que elegir qué cualidad de mi hermano me gusta más, sería su imperecedera alegría: su amor por la vida, incluso cuando todo parece derrumbarse.

Sonreí. Ver a Feliciano feliz me hace feliz a mí, el simple hecho de contemplar su angelical sonrisa me produce piel de gallina, y mariposas comienzan a nacer dentro de mi estómago…

"Vargas, Lovino" El profesor me llamó con voz tosca.

Me paré casi de una manera teatral, con manos sudorosas y tratando de disimular mi expresión nerviosa. Caminé lentamente al escritorio del profesor, para luego tomar una silla de madera enfrente mío y esperar, mirando a mi atormentador (un rugoso, insufrible, aburrido, viejo cascarrabias que invertía devotamente todo su tiempo en hacer nuestras vidas aún peores de lo que ya eran) hacer algo de papelerío antes de continuar conmigo. Ya que la silla estaba a un lado del escritorio, podía simplemente girar y contemplar periféricamente todo el panorama que estaba siendo celebrado en el aula: Gilbert estaba construyendo una catapulta con lápices, tratando de golpear a Roderich con ellos; Roderich discutía con Vash mientras que Elizabetha y Lili trataban de hacerlos parar; Antonio coqueteando con Bella; Iván siendo molestado por Natalia; los nórdicos amontonados en una esquina de la sala; Arthur discutiendo con Francis, ahora, ambos se levantaban para empezar una pelea…

"Bien" El profesor reanudó a mí "Dime, ¿Cuáles son algunos de los principales relieves de Europa?".

"Ehm… los Montes Escandinavos… los Cárpatos… los Alpes, y… los Pirineos" Dije, aun dudando de mis respuestas. El profesor escribió algo en su carpeta.

"¿Cuál es la composición de los Cárpatos?" Continuó sin reparos.

"Bueno, ehm…" Giré mí vista hacia la clase de nuevo: esta vez, Allistor y Juliette trataban de parar la pelea entre Francis y Arthur, mientras que algunos de mis compañeros gritaban para que la pelea continuara.

"¿Y? ¿Vargas?" El profesor me despertó.

"Ah, sí… Discúlpeme, señor, sólo estaba pensando… Bueno… Los Cárpatos pueden ser encontrados en Europa Central. Tienen minas de cobre y plomo, yacimientos petrolíferos…"

"¿Son límite entre qué países?" Volvió a preguntarme.

"Entre, Polonia y…" De repente, capturé por el rabillo de mi ojo a un Feliciano llorando, y un Ludwig irritado a su lado: parece que mi hermano le dijo algo que hizo que Ludwig le gritara. Si ese bastardo se atreve a lastimar a mi hermanito otra vez, me aseguraré de que su vida sea sombría de ahora en más…

"¿Y?".

"Y…" Carajo, me olvidé de todo.

"Vargas, ¿Lo sabes o no?".

"Lo siento, señor, lo olvidé".

"Así que no sabes. Muy bien, eso es suficiente" Afirmó, bruscamente.

"¿Suficiente? ¿De qué está hablando?" Cuestioné, no iba a dejar que me reprobase.

"Tienes un seis, porque no quiero verte en clases de verano"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No entiende! Pasé-todo-mi-fin-de-semana-estudiando-para-este-ex amen" Supliqué, separando cada palabra para hacerlas lo más claro posible.

"Parece que sus propias palabras lo están traicionando, Sr. Vargas" Me contestó nuevamente, ¡Que cínico es!

"Con todo mi respeto, señor, VÁYASE USTED A LA MIERDA"

Le insulté. No estaba preocupado por si luego me castigaba o no, él no podía realmente hacer nada.  
Marché furiosamente de vuelta a mi pupitre, con irreprimibles deseos de golpear algo o a alguien. Es que es… tan injusto.  
El timbre sonó un segundo antes que alcanzara a sentarme.

"La semana que viene empezaremos con los ríos" El profesor tronó "Empiecen estudiando los de régimen mediterráneo. Los veo la próxima semana. Y ESTUDIEN: no se queden dormidos en la luna de Venecia" Concluyó, mirándome de reojo. Luego abandonó el salón, altivo y victorioso.

"Bastardo" Murmuré

Lo odio. No solamente a él, a todos en esta maldita academia.  
Siempre tenemos que demostrar quiénes somos, siempre teniendo que hacernos respetar (sin importar si se trata de compañeros o profesores). Cada día en este puto liceo es como una batalla campal: Tienes que ser el mejor en todo, o bien, hundirte en las sombras del olvido. Debes presumir cada una de las cualidades y logros que has alcanzado para ser alguien, y cuidar de que nadie te lo arrebate. ¡Ni siquiera puedes tener amigos! ¡Dios! ¡Tienes que tener cuidado de que nadie te apuñale por la espalda!  
El único en quien puedo confiar es mi hermano. Él es tan inocente, tan puro, tan dulce y lleno de paz, esperanza y felicidad… Es como si ni siquiera supiera de lo que la guerra se trata… Y desde que supe que lo amaba (lo cual fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo), me prometí a mí mismo protegerlo.

No estoy seguro de si hago bien ese trabajo… Pero, al menos, estoy feliz por él: Pasó este examen. Yo, sin embargo, no pude.

Así que, ahora tengo que estudiar todo el sistema hidrográfico Europeo para mejorar mis notas.

Y por eso (y varias razones más), reafirmo que la vida es una porquería…

* * *

**07/07: Actualización: Me di cuenta de que Nekomisakichan tenía razón así que simplemente cambié los nombres y algunos hechos más, lo siento por la tardanza.**


	3. 2: Chismes y rumores no son lo mismo

**Advertencia: Escena de lucha.**

* * *

**PDV de Dirck:**

"¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?" Bella preguntó acercándose a mí, haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Suspiré.

"No puedo, lo siento. Tengo que ver a Mathias y a Allistor en el bar, ya sabes, grupos de estudio" Respondí. Su expresión cambió a una decepcionada.

"Oh… Está bien, te veo más tarde" Pareció forzar una sonrisa, y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla

No lo entiendo… Está actuando tan… extraña, últimamente… Es casi como si estuviera tratando de acercarse a mí por alguna razón. A veces, oraciones sospechosas se escapan de su boca, pero de repente ella trata de esconderlas casi desesperadamente y actúa como si no hubiera sucedido nada.  
Me pregunto si algo le estará pasando, estoy preocupado por su actitud diaria. Después de todo, Bella es mi hermana menor…

* * *

Brinqué sobre el pequeño peldaño, entrando al –al parecer – sórdido bar. Luego, colgué mi chaqueta en el perchero sin más preámbulos.  
Divisé una mano saludando exasperadamente y una sonrisa estúpida, viniendo, obviamente, de un estúpido muchacho danés. En frente de él, había otro joven pelirrojo, sentado de espaldas a mí. Parecía distraído con sus propias cavilaciones, serenamente esperando algo, sin embargo, con furia (una furia que realmente me disgustaría probar). Ignoré las ruidosas señales que Mathias me gritaba, y me quedé allí parado; sopesando si avanzar y arriesgarme a que Allistor me golpee, o girar sobre mis talones y abandonar el bar.

"¡Hey! ¡Dirck! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Únetenos!" Mathias gritaba y saludaba. Dios… ¡Qué molestia es!

Decidí unirme a la conversación, lo que sea que tiene que pasar, pasará.  
Ya había un vaso de cerveza esperando por mí; y Mathias me apartó un lugar. Miré a Allistor: su dedo índice estaba jugando con los cubos de hielo en su vaso de whisky. Había un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, y su mirada semejaba a la de un tigre a punto de atacar.

"Llegas tarde" Murmuró entre dientes

"Sí… Lo siento, ya sabes. Bella otra vez" Confesé

"¿Sigue actuando raro?" Mathias paró de beber para preguntar, con un bigote de espuma

"Sí… Mathias… Sigue haciéndolo…" Respondí de mala gana

"Lo que sea" Allistor nos interrumpió; enterrando su cigarrillo en un cenicero al lado de él "¿Qué haremos para el siguiente trimestre de química? El señor Donnerstein ya pateó nuestros traseros con el último examen de geografía "Procedió

"Ohh… ¡Vamos, Alli! Estamos en un bar, juntos, bebiendo. ¡Tenemos miles de temas de qué hablar! ¿Por qué tienes que elegir los de la escuela? ¡Por favor, no seas un aguafiestas!" Mathias se quejó

"¿¡Por qué elijo un tema de la escuela!? ¿¡Por qué lo elijo!? Porque esa es la cosa más importante entre… Entre… ¿Qué?"

"Uhh…"

"¿¡Ves!? ¡No respondes! ¡Deja de quejarte de nada y di algo interesante por lo menos una vez en tu vida, idiota!"

"¡Hey! ¡Dejen de pelear y vayan de una vez al grano!" Traté de separarlos

**PDV de Bella:**

Miré a mi reloj de bolsillo: Eran las 13:35 p.m. Es tierno de Antonio acompañarme hasta casa pero si seguimos hablando ¡llegaré tarde! Y no quiero que mi hermano mayor se enoje conmigo… Él y sus sentimientos significan TODO para mí…

"¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?" Antonio me despertó de mis cavilaciones

"¿Hmm? Oh, ¡Sí! Lo siento… Sólo estaba pensando… ¿Te importaría si vuelvo sola a casa? Ya sabes… no quiero que Dirck se enoje conmigo…" Respondí. Espero no haber sonado grosera.

"Oh… Muy bien" Sonó descontento. Aunque repentinamente sonrió "¿Puedo despedirme al menos?" Me preguntó desplegando sus brazos, esperando obviamente un abrazo. Oh, ¡qué chico tan lindo es!

"¡Seguro!" Respondí, abrazándolo

**PDV de Dirck:**

"¡Por favooooor! ¡Alli! ¡Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con mis problemas de ligue!" Mathias suplicó mientras se aferraba al brazo de Allistor

"¡Maldición, quítate de encima idiota! ¡Estás llamando la atención de todos!"

"¡Pero me lo prometiste! ¡Por favor! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Noruega dice que no quiere hablar con nadie por ahora!"

"Vamos Alli… Ten un poco de piedad sobre el pobre imbécil" Finalmente terminé del lado de Mathias

"Ah… Bien" Allistor se rindió "Lo primero que necesitas es—"

"¡Whoa! ¿No son esos Antonio y Bella?" Mathias interrumpió a su mentor, apuntando fuera de la ventana

Eran en efecto Bella y Antonio, se estaban abrazando. Pero esto no puede ser verdad: Bella dijo que se iba a casa… A menos que…

"…Así que… Los chismes eran ciertos" Allistor comentó entre dientes

"¿Chismes? ¿De qué están hablando?" Pregunté. No tengo idea de lo que Allistor quiso decir.

"Oh" Mathias levantó la mano, queriendo responder "Ya sabes… En el colegio están diciendo que Antonio y Bella salen juntos" Repuso "Pero es obvio que a Antonio le gusta Bella. Mira su cara, amigo" Ladeó su cabeza contra el vidrio, apuntando a Antonio "Sólo necesita un cartel diciendo 'Me gusta Bel' y todo estaría completo" Mathias finalizó su oración para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Creo que puedo ver el futuro… Y el de Antonio no es nada bonito…

**PDV de Bella:**

"Gracias, Antonio, de verdad eres un chico adorable" Le agradecí, apartándolo.

"Por favor, no me agradezcas. ¿Cómo podría alguien no hacer algo por alguien como tú?" Me halagó

Sonreí para él. Y repentinamente sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome más a él. El pulgar de su mano libre acariciaba mi mejilla. Miré hacia arriba para contemplar la piel hirviendo de su rostro completamente ruborizado, mirada traviesa, y labios parcialmente entrecortados. Luego, cerró sus ojos, y, con una sonrisa contenta, hizo que sus labios se fundieran en un beso con los míos.

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

"Suficiente. Espérenme aquí, iré a matarlo" Dirck anunció con un tono de voz asesino

Marchó como un esprínter hacia la puerta del bar. Tacleando a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino.

"¡Hey! ¡Dirck! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Ni siquiera has terminado de beber tu cerveza!" Un Mathias preocupado miró a Allistor, en busca de una respuesta

"Tenemos que pararlos. De otra forma, alguien va a morir" Allistor afirmó con una mirada de pánico. Luego, ambos saltaron de sus sillas y corrieron a alcanzar a su amigo

Dirck comenzó a correr una vez fuera del bar, sin importarle los autos que podrían golpearle. Dio un pequeño salto para subirse a la esquina donde su hermana y su amigo se encontraban, ignorando los insultos que los conductores le gritaban.  
Bella y Antonio estaban en frente de la entrada principal de un parque, con un negro y puntiagudo cercado guardando el interior verde; en una placa dorada estaba escrito 'Akvo Lilioj'. Y un inmenso roble daba sombra a la aún no pareja, puntos de luz solar se filtraban a través de los microscópicos agujeros que las hojas dejaban.

"¡Deja a mi hermana menor en paz, bastardo!" Gritó al español. Para luego empujarlo contra el cercado negro, interrumpiendo el beso.

Dirck corrió hacia Antonio para acorralarlo. Y una vez que lo alcanzó, convirtió su mano a un puño, y golpeó al español en la boca, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. El muchacho holandés luego empezó a golpear a su adversario en el estómago con su rodilla, y continuó haciendo lo mismo, numerosas veces.

"¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta!" Bella gritaba a lo lejos, entre algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se quedó allí, horrorizada, no sabiendo qué hacer ante esa situación.

Repentinamente, Allistor y Mathias aparecieron por detrás, tomando a Dirck por sus brazos para detenerlo. Esto sólo hizo que Antonio le diera un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago, haciéndole vomitar un poco de sangre. Antonio se adentró en el parque en un intento de escape.

"¡Dirck! ¡Vamos! ¡No tiene ningún sentido pelear con él!" Allistor gritó

"¡Así es! ¡No vas a evitar que Antonio salga con Bella haciendo esto!" Mathias agregó

"¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Estás empeorando las cosas!" El pelirrojo le reprendió

"Déjenme… ¡IR!" El holandés gritó enrabiado. Golpeando a Mathias en el pecho con su codo, mientras que el otro bajó, golpeando la ingle de Allistor

Una vez libre, Dirck corrió al parque, tratando de encontrar a Antonio.

"¿A dónde vas? ¡No!" Bella lo siguió, dejando a Mathias y Allistor atrás, quienes se estaban recuperando de aquellos golpes críticos.

Dirck corrió a través de sombras frescas, sombras que sauces dejaban. Su respiración se volvía más pesada a cada paso que sus pies daban, y empezó a toser pequeñas gotas de sangre luego de un rato de carrera sinfín. Pero lo ignoró; ignoró la impotente sensación de ardor en su garganta y su ahora latente ojo completamente hinchado.  
Desesperadamente tratando de encontrar al español, miró detrás de cada árbol en su camino, en busca de él. Tronco tras tronco, pero nada…  
Impotente y aún furioso, giró para regresar a la entrada del parque, para volver con Bella, Allistor y Mathias.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Antonio estaba tratando de recuperarse debajo de la sombra de un gigante roble cerca de la esquina. Escupía sangre y respiraba con dificultad.  
El muchacho rubio convirtió sus manos en puños una vez más, sólo que esta vez, nadie estaría allí para interrumpirlos, y esta vez, Dirck no tendría piedad sobre él.

El español lo notó y se levantó de inmediato para echarse a correr.

Una persecución estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el parque.  
A este punto, la boca de Antonio estaba toda cubierta de rojo: volviéndose escarlata en su labio superior y desapareciendo con un color durazno en su barbilla. Los mechones rubios de Dirck se despeinaron, y su ojo lentamente se tornó púrpura, hasta que parecía una ciruela.

El holandés de repente saltó sobre la espalda del español, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el pasto, cerca de otro árbol proporcionando sombra. Antonio se giró para ver a Dirck a los ojos y darle un puñetazo en su labio superior, presionando a éste contra sus dientes.  
El labio del holandés comenzó a sangrar, pero a él no pareció importarle. Tomó las muñecas del español con sus manos, y luego se encontraron forcejeando.  
Antonio golpeó a Dirck en el estómago con su rodilla. Y el rubio respondió golpeándolo en la mandíbula. Se mantuvo haciendo esto por un momento…  
Hasta que una brillante idea cruzó su mente.

El holandés posicionó su mano sobre la garganta de su rival, y luego comenzó a presionar su tráquea. Apretando su agarre cada vez más con cada respiración que el español trataba de salvar.  
Segundos después, el rostro de Antonio se volvió zarco, sus ojos verdes rebosaron sus órbitas, y saliva se derramó por su barbilla y alcanzó a su mandíbula.

"¡Hermano! ¡Espera!" Bella reapareció de repente, tomando el brazo de su hermano

"¡No te metas en esto!" Dirck le gritó, alejando sus manos

Se volvió para ver cómo Antonio moría lentamente. Apretó su agarre una vez más, y luego esbozó una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Pero algo lo detuvo repentinamente.

Sintió como si dos pares de brazos (más fuertes que los brazos de su hermana) lo tomaran y lo arrastraran violentamente lejos de Antonio.

"¡Dirck! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Pudiste haberlo MATADO!" Allistor le reprochó

Dirck miró al español una vez más: Estaba jadeando, como él, pero con la diferencia de que Antonio trataba de tomar aire en una frecuencia más desesperada. El español entonces pasó su mano por su barbilla para limpiarse un poco, aún con una mirada de pánico.

"Tú… Casi me matas" Tartamudeó

"Y lo haría de nuevo… Y prometo que si tengo la oportunidad de nuevo algún otro día, entonces, TE MATARÉ" Advirtió con voz intimidante

"Estás mal de la cabeza" Antonio espetó. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Bella "Lo siento, Bel, pero parece que tú no lo vales…"

"No. A-Antonio…" Suplicó

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; el español ya estaba alejándose a paso lento.  
Bella miró al trío con una expresión enfurecida y sus mejillas aún brillantes de lágrimas que dejaron de fluir.

"E-ENTONCES… Parece que es hora de irse… Sí… El… Uhh… Club de los Borrachos me está esperando" Mathias se excusó

"Ehm… Sí… Yo dejé… E-El repollo en el horno. Lo siento" Y Allistor le imitó

Luego, ambos liberaron los brazos de su amigo; y se alejaron, aun preocupados y discutiendo. A lo lejos, murmullos como "¿El club de los borrachos me está esperando? ¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!?" y "Bueno, al menos, ¡una mejor que dejar el repollo en el horno!" podían ser oídos.  
Los hermanos se volvieron para verse a los ojos: La mirada de Bella parecía irritada. Por otro lado, Dirck lucía completamente indiferente.

"¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?" La muchacha belga le preguntó

"Bel, yo–"

"¡No! ¡No hay excusas, Dirck! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!" Lloriqueó "Y-Y lo que es más importante… ¡Tú pudiste haber salido herido!" Luego, cayó sobre sus rodillas y se echó a llorar

Dirck se acercó a Bella y la abrazó, tratando de reconfortar a su hermana menor. La muchacha belga alzó sus brazos, le correspondió el abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Y así se mantuvieron.  
El holandés sintió cómo su camisa se humedecía debido a las lágrimas de su hermana. Sus rizos color miel se humedecieron también. Él también oyó algunos sollozos que su boca emitía. Y apretó el abrazó de tiempo en tiempo cuando sentía que el delicado cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

"Bel, deberíamos ir a casa ahora" Sugirió

La belga alzó su vista para verlo, con ojos ya secos y una irreprimible cabeza sollozante: lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.  
Su hermano mayor la ayudó a levantarse para que pudieran irse.  
Rumbo a casa, caminaban bajo los arcos del ocaso. Tranquilos, ni cavilando ni ponderando. Bella usualmente encontraba demasiado incómodos esos infinitos momentos de inquietante silencio entre ambos. Pero esta vez… no había nada de qué hablar. Las acciones, contrarias a los pensamientos, no pueden ser escondidas; así como tampoco no pueden ser borradas u olvidadas si son hechas por accidente. Y todo lo que habían hecho hoy, fue por accidente…  
La muchacha belga, aferrada al brazo de su hermano, alzó la vista para contemplar cómo se veía luego de aquella pelea: su cabello estaba enmarañado y despeinado, su ojo izquierdo hinchado en un profundo color violeta, la comisura de su labio superior estaba un poco desgarrada y aun sangrando, y su boca estaba toda cubierta de rojo carmín… Pero, más allá de su nuevo aspecto, Bella sentía que ese muchacho no era su hermano. No. Él no era aquel que le enseñó todo lo que sabía ahora; él no era aquel quien pasaba cada día con ella en casa de Antonio, ni el que siempre cuidó de ella… No, algo en él se retorció, ya no era su hermano mayor…

* * *

Bella humedeció el trapo para luego frotarlo sobre el ojo morado, produciendo un quejido mudo de parte de Dirck.

"¿Puedes decirme, ahora, por qué tuviste que pelearte con Antonio?" Le preguntó de mala gana. El holandés resopló, molesto.

"Porque sabía lo que iba a hacerte luego, y créeme, no es nada bueno, y una vez más, créeme, sé qué clase de chico es Antonio, y no quiero verte al lado de un desgraciado como ese toda tu vida" Balbuceó, hablando con dificultad debido a su ahora hinchado labio superior

"¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¡No puedes controlar mi vida!" Ella se quejó, sacudiendo violentamente el trapo para enfatizar su rabia "¡Urgh! ¡Eres imposible!" Gritó y luego se alejó, harta

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Bella resonó impetuosamente por toda la casa. Aclarando que estaba enojada, no sólo con su hermano, sino con todo lo que ahora podría interponerse en su camino.  
Dirck se puso de pie y corrió hasta la habitación de su hermana.

"¡Bella! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!" Gritó tacleando la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. "Por favor…" Pareció tranquilizarse

Y repentinamente, la puerta se abrió.

"¿Entonces? ¿Necesitabas decir algo?" Le extorsionó

"Lo siento por golpear a Antonio… Por favor… ¿Podrías disculparme?" Suplicó entre dientes, rindiéndose

"¡Oh, seguro que puedo!" Chilló en regocijo, y luego plantó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, haciéndole ruborizarse un poco. "Ahora… Veamos ese labio… Ohh… Vamos a tener que coserlo" Dijo, preocupada, "Entra, creo que tengo algunos hilos aquí…"

El holandés camino dentro de la habitación de su hermana. El sol del ocaso se filtraba por las persianas, dejando rayas de claridad en el suelo. Todo lo que los rodeaba era tan colorido y alegre… Como la personalidad de Bella. La belga caminó hasta un mueble lleno de estatuillas angelicales, cajas de galletas vintage y libros antiguos; luego, abrió una de las cajas para tomar una aguja y un hilo.

"Muy bien, ahora, abre tu boca" Ordenó y se acercó a él "Sólo dime si te duele, ¿Sí?"

"Bella" Dirck interrumpió "Ahora… Lo siento. De veras lo siento. Es que los vi a ti y a Antonio juntos y ese par de idiotas me dijeron que habían chismes acerca de tú y él saliendo y yo… Ya sabes que no puedo soportar a ese tipo" Confesó. Bella parpadeó en confusión.

"Oh… ¡Pero esos sólo eran RUMORES!" Aclaró, aliviada.

"… ¿Uh?" El holandés no entendía por qué tal repentina alegría

"Querido, querido hermano… Tú no conoces la diferencia entre un rumor y un chisme, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, casi afirmativamente. Su hermano asintió, aun desconcertado "Un chisme es más fuerte que un rumor. Los rumores van y vienen… Pero los chismes siempre deben tener al menos a dos personas involucradas, y en realidad están hechos para enemistar a esas dos personas" Bella explicó

"Entonces… ¿Eso significa que Mathias y Allistor trataron de engañarme?" Dirck preguntó, empezando a comprender todo

"Supongo… O tal vez no lo sabían" Ella se encogió de hombros

"Como sea, supongo que ahora tengo un par de cosas que preguntarles…" El holandés afirmó terminantemente

Bella dio unas risitas para luego empezar a coser.  
Deslizó la aguja por el labio superior de su hermano, perforando suavemente hacia adentro y afuera su boca hinchada (ahora, con costras). Dirck apenas emitía gruñidos sordos.

"¿Hermanito?" Bella llamó. Obteniendo un afónico _"Hmm"_ por parte de su hermano, quien no podía mover los labios. "Nunca creas los chismes o rumores que inventen sobre mí y Antonio, ¿Sí?" Pidió. _Después de todo, la única persona que amo en este mundo eres tú_, pensó. El holandés asintió en repuesta. "Genial" Bella felicitó, dándole otro beso en la mejilla "Ese es mi hermano mayor".

En ese momento, a Dirck le hubiese gustado sonreír.  
Ya no le importaba si su hermana actuaba extraño. Ella era de la manera en que era… sin importar lo que los demás (o incluso él mismo) dijeran o pensaran acerca de ella o de su actitud. Y él amaba a su hermana de la única manera en que ella era.

* * *

**Bien, por mucho que quiera serlo, todavía no estoy muerta. Disculpen la eterna tardanza y la poca calidad de este capítulo. Últimamente estuve sintiéndome muy deprimida y toda esa cosa... pero bueno, ahora estoy acá y voy a ver si puedo seguir con el fanfic (bue, si apenas empecé). Además, estoy empezando a escribir otro más que probablemente voy a publicar en agosto (ya se, ya se, "más te vale que esté bueno"), obviamente, de NorIce, porque son mi OTP 3**

~Piper fuera


End file.
